


snack time ahoy

by postmoderne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmoderne/pseuds/postmoderne
Summary: zoro likes sanji('s food)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	snack time ahoy

“marimo. here, i brought, uh”, sanji says, “fried rice balls and some miso soup and. nori and chicken skewers.” he sits down next to zoro, who looks at him silently. “hope you like it.”  
zoro already knows he’ll like it, of course he will, sanji cooked it and it’s always good, it’s always good food, so zoro nods and takes the bowl of miso soup and the chop sticks and the spoon sanji has brought with him. zoro had missed lunch because of his training, which sanji usually does not like but today the entire crew is in a good mood and their hands, their fingers touch for a brief moment and sanji’s hands are dry and warm, long and thin, nimble, elegant. zoro’s hands are rough and calloused because he uses them in fights, he holds his swords, zoro’s hands are his tools. sanji’s hands are sanji’s tools, in a way, but not usually for violent things. for nice and pleasant things, like food, like bringing food and drinks to the crew and smoothing down his apron and ruffling his own hair and his hair must be soft, zoro thinks. it’s fine, golden hair, kept at this length that’s so in-between but it fits sanji, softens his features and he’s manly, he’s masculine, sure. not in the way that zoro is, not brutish but graceful. his looks downplay his strength and zoro knows what the cook is capable of, he knows what destruction sanji can create with just a kick of his legs. but now he’s here, his long long legs crossed, sitting next to zoro, not hurting even a fly. zoro slurps the soup, the liquid running down his throat soothingly, savory. he mmhs. “here, take a skewer. this one is teriyaki.”, sanji says and holds a chicken skewer in front of zoro’s face. zoro nods and catches sanji’s eye, blue like the wide ocean they’re sailing across, sometimes blue like the sky on a good day, sometimes blue like his favorite dress shirt. zoro leans forward, biting into the meat as sanji is still holding the stick. sanji snorts. “what’s this, moss head? am i your feeder?”, sanji asks and tsks, rolling his eyes. zoro chews and grins at him with a full mouth. “you’re disgusting.”, sanji sighs, pushing the chicken skewer into zoro’s hand, then fishing his cigarettes and lighter out of his jacket pocket. sanji lights one and pulls on it and blows out the smoke. zoro looks around the deck, the sea is calm today, the sky is bright, the ship is almost quiet – luffy sits on the figurehead, keeping watch or something, nami and robin play cards – it’s a nice afternoon and zoro is content. he finishes his food in silence, with sanji smoking next to him, their shoulders almost touching.

**Author's Note:**

> something short, something lowercase. if you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, that would be greatly appreciated. no pressure, though


End file.
